


Don’t Wanna Lose You Now

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [52]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Healer Sihtric, Hypochondria, Hypochondriac Finan, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Song: Don’t Wanna Lose You Now (Backstreet Boys), Witchy Sihtric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 18:  Don’t Wanna Lose You Now by Backstreet Boys.“You are not dead, you fool.”  Uhtred says, a smile on his lips.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Don’t Wanna Lose You Now

“Am I dead? I feel like I’m dead.”

Uhtred rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Sihtric leans over the Irishman, concern in his eyes. He touches his hand to Finan’s head and sighs.

“I’m dying.” Finan says, shaking his head. “Aren’t I? I know it!”

Sihtric shakes his head again and moves away. He pulls out his bag and starts rifling through it, pulling out the various dried herbs. Then he stands and moves away and walks from the room.

“Sitty!” Finan calls after him. _“Please!_ Just tell me! Am I dead?”

“You are not dead, you fool.” Uhtred says, a smile on his lips. “You are fine. Stop being so dramatic.” Finan closes his eyes for a moment and grimaces. A cough suddenly wracks him and Uhtred reaches over and helps to roll the man on his side and he rubs his back. When Finan can breathe again, Uhtred rolls him back and moves back to his spot, leaning against the wall and lounging on the bed beside him. He shakes his head but he keeps his eyes on his foolish Prince.

Finan opens his eyes again and looks up. He blinks and his gaze falls to Sihtric, who comes back into the bedroom with a mug in hand. The rogue sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for one of his pouches of herbs. “Sitty!” Finan reaches for his hand and pulls at him.

“Fin!” Sihtric spills half the contents of the cup all over the bed.

Uhtred gets up again and reaches over. He grabs the cup from Sihtric and walks around the bed. “This the shit you have on the hearth, stinking up the whole place?”

Sihtric sighs and nods. “Yes. Thank you.” He says, watching as Uhtred walks out to retrieve more.

“Sitty!” Finan calls the nickname desperately and reaches for the younger man again. “Just tell me quick. I’m dead, aren’t I? This is hell and I am to be trapped in this dying body for all eternity! Or this is heaven and it is your lovely face that will whisk me away.” He reaches up and touches his hand to Sihtric’s face.

Sihtric pulls his hand away at the moment Uhtred walks back in. He turns and accepts the cup from their Lord. Uhtred returns to his spot on the bed and Sihtric grabs his pouch of coriander. He opens it and sprinkles a few pinches of the red brown powder into his mixture. “Fin, you have a fever. You aren’t dying. Just drink this.” He leans towards him.

Uhtred immediately moves and helps to prop Finan up enough to allow Sihtric to hold the cup to his lips. Uhtred wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “The smell alone is enough to make me sick.”

Sihtric holds the cup steady as he shakes his head. “It’s just herbs. It’s nothing toxic.”

“You’re lying.” Finan says gravely as he drinks the tonic. “I’m dying.”

Uhtred just rolls his eyes.


End file.
